


Empty Places

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lost Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Even though Angel has left, Buffy can't help returning to Crawford Street.(Angel doesn't feature)
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Empty Places

The house was cold and dark, like an empty tomb; a greying husk like her own shrivelled heart.

She couldn't help returning to Angel's house. It drew her like a dark, depressing magnet. Although, she didn't have to physically return to mourn a love which had changed her forever.

Buffy wandered slowly from room to room, still half expecting Angel to step out of the shadows and smile at her, his genuine pleasure at seeing her sending a warm thrill all over her skin.

But Angel did not step out of the shadows.

Angel did not smile to see her.

Angel was gone.

Buffy stood in the doorway to living room, everything exactly the way it had always been, as though Angel had just popped out and would be back any minute if she just sat and waited. Buffy's throat closed. She would spend the rest of her life waiting for Angel and she'd be glad to do it if she knew he would eventually walk back into her life and smile at her, wrap his arms around her and never go away again.

The unfairness, the tragedy of it hit her like an icy gust of wind. Angel, her Angel was out there in the world living a life without her and she wasn't to speak to him or see him again. The agony of her situation tore at her and Buffy sucked in a sharp breath to steady herself. It wasn't fair, Angel loved her as she loved him, but the past had conspired against them. Having a soul forced into his body, having to live with the torment of every horrible thing he had ever done was not enough penance for Angel; Fate wanted more from him.

Fate had decided that being a Slayer, putting her life on the line time and again to save the world wasn't enough either. She too had to pay for the sins of Angel's past; a past that was soaked in blood and filled with the stench of death.

Every day she missed Angel. Buffy missed knowing Angel was close by to help whenever she might need him. She had come to rely on his counsel and wisdom during a crisis. She had come to yearn for the softness of his eyes when he looked at her, silently telling her what was in her heart was mirrored in his own. That she wasn't alone in the desperate longing to love him freely and have him love her.

Still, Angel had left her, claiming it was for the best. He said he was doing it for her, because she deserved more. She deserved a man who could love her fully, be everything she needed.

Pain sliced through her. Angel didn't realise that leaving hadn't helped. His leaving had cast her adrift with the horrible sinking feeling she would spend the rest of her life searching for something half as wonderful as loving Angel had been.

She felt cheated by destiny. She had discovered how wonderful love could be, dazzling, exciting, hopeful; and it had been snatched away from her and she was left standing in the dark all alone.

Life stretched before her, grey and bleak now that the curtain had been brought down, the lights had faded and the tragic players had left the stage; but the torment of lost love hadn't come to an end and Buffy knew it never would.


End file.
